


my body is your temple

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: No matter what the reason may be, Seungyoun is certain of one thing: Seungwoo is even more gorgeous than he had remembered.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	my body is your temple

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i am back with another fic !!
> 
> a couple of things before you proceed:
> 
> (1) i just want to warn you that if you're uncomfy with any kind of religious theme, even just the slightest, to maybe not read this? although this is just angel + satan snoo + mentions of god seungsik so if you're not fond of them being represented like that, i suggest you hit that back button :-)
> 
> (2) this is, as the tag says, self-indulgent so obv i did not do any planning or thinking while writing this. please throw away all logic if you do decide to read !!
> 
> to those who wish to read the whole thing, please do!! i worked on this for like two weeks and im kind of proud of it so :;(∩´﹏`∩);: i hope you enjoy !!

Seungyoun knows this is a bad idea. 

Well, trying to blend in with humans was never a good idea in the first place, but he didn’t want to get caught. Angels aren’t allowed to loiter in clubs and bars after all. They had responsibilities, and those duties lie within guarding and watching over humans. It was of utmost importance that they take their tasks seriously, not because someone up there was going to punish them if they didn’t. (Seungsik is simply too kind, too understanding to be upset over anything for too long.) It was because one less angel on the job can, and most probably will, endanger someone’s life. 

But right now, Seungyoun has his own priorities. Selfish ones, he must admit, but he can no longer find it in himself to care. He’s been holding back for too long. Waiting for too long. 

He glances around the place, heart thumping in his chest as he hopes to find the person he’s looking for. It isn’t as packed as he had expected it would be, but Seungyoun thinks it’s only because he got here too early, just a few minutes after opening time. He just couldn’t risk missing him. 

“Hey, sexy.” Seungyoun jumps, then slowly turns towards the source of the voice. He raises an eyebrow when he comes face to face with none other than Kim Wooseok. “Come here often?” The demon says playfully, a sly smile on his face as he fingers at the mesh shirt Seungyoun’s wearing under his leather jacket. 

“Shut up,” Seungyoun mutters as he swats at the smaller’s hand. “What are you even doing here?”

“I think I should be the one asking you that, Mr. I-Forgot-To-Hide-My-Halo,” Wooseok snorts, sliding into the seat next to him. Seungyoun’s eyes widen and he immediately raises his hands to his head, stomach dropping when he discovers that Wooseok was right. 

“Shit,” he whispers, blaming his carelessness on his nervousness. That, and the fact that he’s it hasn’t been long since he’s started disguising as a human being. He hasn’t perfected it. Seungyoun envies the way demons can hide their identity so easily. 

“So, wanna tell me why you’re here again?” Wooseok folds his hands and rests his chin on top of them, doe eyes blinking at Seungyoun prettily, as if he’s expecting it would bring out an answer from him. Maybe it’s working, but Seungyoun doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

Seungyoun gives him an unimpressed look. “And why is it important for you to know?” He asks.

Wooseok purses his lips in thought. “Hmm. Because I’m your childhood friend and we tell each other everything?” He offers, grinning at Seungyoun, which the angel returns with a look of distaste. 

It was true that they grew up together, but they weren’t exactly friends. Unless Wooseok constantly tormenting him with pranks was something to consider as friendship. If Seungyoun could describe their relationship, he’d say Wooseok was more like an annoying little brother. He cared about him, no doubt, but sometimes Seungyoun just couldn’t stand him.

Wooseok pouts at his reaction, leaning on the table with his hand over his chest. “You wound me, Cho Seungyoun. After everything we’ve been through,” he wails dramatically. “After I helped your virgin ass get laid last month! This is the payment I get? Oh, the betrayal!”

Seungyoun flushes, recalling just what had happened the previous month. “Shut up!” He hisses, smacking Wooseok’s back and looking around if anyone had heard them, despite knowing that it was impossible over the loud music. Still, Seungyoun sighs in relief, before shooting the now giggling demon a glare. “You’re so annoying.”

“And you’re still not telling me why you’re here!” Wooseok says, throwing an arm around Seungyoun. “I mean I have an idea, but I want to hear it from you.”

The angel closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Once he’s felt his blood pressure levels are okay enough, Seungyoun opens his eyes again. “Fine,” he says, giving in. He rolls his eyes at Wooseok’s triumphant grin before continuing. “I’m looking for someone.”

Wooseok blinks a few times, and Seungyoun can almost see the gears in his head moving, trying to think of _who_ he could possibly be waiting for. Seungyoun dreads the moment he realizes the answer.

It comes sooner than Seungyoun had wanted. 

The demon’s eyes widen when he finally gets it, and he claps his hands together excitedly. “Is it Seungwoo? Oh, my God. You’re looking for _the_ Seungwoo? It’s him, isn’t it?”

Ignoring the fact that Wooseok had guessed perfectly, Seungyoun frowns despite the pink spreading across his cheeks. “Hey, don’t use Seungsik’s name like that.”

“Right, sorry,” Wooseok says, totally not sorry at all. “But answer me. Is it Seungwoo?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Seungyoun slumps back, sinking down on his chair. He mumbles a quiet, “Yeah, it is,” and his face burns as Wooseok barks out laughter. 

“I can’t believe I’m right,” the demon wheezes, and Seungyoun blushes even further. “You really enjoyed your first time, didn’t you? I can’t blame you, though.”

“I just wanted to see him again,” Seungyoun grumbles, giving up trying to argue and opting to hide his face in his arms instead. 

“There, there, you big baby,” Wooseok rubs his back comfortingly, and honestly, the angel appreciates the gesture. “But also, poor you, falling for Satan after he fucked you once.” 

Seungyoun flinches. Wooseok really doesn’t know how to mince his words. 

He’s been denying it, hoping that he could maybe live in his own reality where that fact isn’t true, because it’s blasphemy, the ultimate irony for his kind. Seungyoun just hopes Seungsik is as forgiving as he’s known him to be. “It’s not-” He starts, then quietly, “I don’t like him that way.”

“Sure, you don’t. I can’t blame you, though. Seungwoo is . . . well, hot,” Wooseok says, gesturing with his hands. Then, he looks at something behind Seungyoun. The angel furrows his brows, but before he can say anything, Wooseok looks at him again, smiling too ominously for his liking. “Also, you’re in luck. Daddy’s here.”

Seungyoun makes a face full of distaste. “Please don’t call him that.” But Wooseok only cackles and gestures for him to turn around. The angel hesitantly follows, following Wooseok’s line of sight. 

The club is a little more crowded now than it was earlier, but Seungyoun still manages to spot him in the sea of drunk dancing bodies, and the mere sight of him takes his breath away. 

Maybe it’s got something to do with his outfit, a black and white open long sleeve shirt with fishnet underneath, paired with black slacks that fit his long legs a little too well. Or maybe it has something to do with the body chain dangling and glimmering in the club’s awful lighting. Seungyoun’s hands itch to tug at it. 

No matter what the reason may be, Seungyoun is certain of one thing: Seungwoo is even more gorgeous than he had remembered. 

Memories flash like images in Seungyoun’s mind upon seeing the demon lord, memories that Seungyoun would not dare to speak of. Seungwoo’s long fingers on his body, Seungwoo’s lips on his skin, Seungwoo thrusting inside of him – 

Too absorbed in his own thoughts, Seungyoun doesn’t even notice that he’s making his way towards the table he’s at until he sees Seungwoo smirking right at _him._ He tears his eyes away, hoping that somehow the dimness will make it look like he was looking somewhere else, or that Seungwoo hadn’t seen him in the first place. 

But then, Wooseok, ever the little shit, calls out to him. “Hey, hyung! Come sit with us!” He waves his hands wildly at his superior, as if he still hasn’t gotten his attention. 

“Was just planning to,” Seungwoo says once he’s close enough, taking a seat right across from Seungyoun. The angel still isn’t looking at him, but he can feel Seungwoo’s eyes on him, and Seungyoun feels his body grow hot under his gaze. “It’s good to see you again, Seungyoun. It feels like it’s been forever, hasn’t it?”

Seungyoun nods curtly, pretending to be more interested in the peeling tabletop. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Seungwoo continues, unfazed by the lack of response. “You left too early last time, I couldn’t even offer you breakfast.” 

Wooseok nudges him under the table with his hand. _Answer him properly,_ he seems to say, so Seungyoun musters up all the courage he has to finally let his eyes rest on Seungwoo again. He’s even more breathtaking up close, and it’s messing with his brain too much. 

“I’ve been busy,” Seungyoun says quietly, rubbing his fingers on the sleeves of his jacket. “Angel duties.”

Seungwoo smiles softly, resting his chin on his propped up hand. “Of course. I understand. You’re a good boy, after all,” he says, emphasizing his words. Seungyoun swallows, avoiding Seungwoo’s eyes once again and flushing when he hears the demon chuckle. 

Fortunately, it isn’t long before Wooseok starts talking about something else, but Seungyoun can’t really focus on their conversation, too distracted by the way Seungwoo’s body chain moves whenever he speaks. The demon seems to notice this, and for a second Seungyoun thinks he’s about to be told off for it, but instead Seungwoo is reaching out towards him. 

Seungyoun holds his breath as the demon pulls at the chain rosary he’s wearing, letting his fingers brush over the base of Seungyoun’s neck, just above his collarbone.

“It was crooked,” Seungwoo explains, retracting his hand only to place it over Seungyoun’s. His large hand almost completely covers his own, and it’s driving him insane. 

“Alright, that’s my cue to leave,” Wooseok mutters as he stands up. Both Seungwoo and Seungyoun turn to him. “I have someone to meet up with and I don’t want to watch the two of you eyefuck each other. I have my own dick to worry about. Good bye.”

He walks away without another word, and Seungyoun almost calls after him. No matter how insufferable he may be, the angel was willing to beg him to stay. He was sure he wanted to see Seungwoo again earlier, and all the days before today. But now that he’s sitting in front of him, Seungyoun doesn’t know if he can manage being in Seungwoo’s presence without passing out.

But before he can fully decide on trying to make Wooseok stay, the demon disappears in the crowd of club-goers, leaving him alone with Seungwoo. 

“I guess I wasn’t being subtle,” the demon breaks the silence, and Seungyoun must be making a confused expression because he laughs softly and adjusts their hands so he can lace their fingers together. Seungyoun tries not to think about the way they fit perfectly. 

“About what?” Seungyoun asks, a little hesitant. 

“I missed you,” Seungwoo admits, almost shyly. Seungyoun would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit jarred that Satan himself was capable of feeling _bashful._ “Is that weird?”

“No,” Seungyoun replies in a heartbeat, surprising himself and Seungwoo. He shrinks into himself, nibbling on his bottom lip before speaking again. “I mean . . . I felt the same.”

“You missed me, too?” Seungwoo asks, tilting his head with a small smile. This is fatal, Seungyoun thinks, wanting to look away but not being able to find it in himself to do so. Everything about Seungwoo was just so captivating. 

“I did,” he answers, voice coming out more firmly than he thought it would sound. 

“That’s nice to hear. I’m glad,” Seungwoo says, rubbing his thumb over Seungyoun’s hand and sending little tingles that the angel feels all the way to his toes. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since we met, you know? It was only one night, but,” he looks into Seungyoun’s eyes. “I just couldn’t forget you.”

“Me, too,” Seungyoun says absentmindedly, no longer trying to hide the way he’s staring at Seungwoo despite the warmth spreading across his cheeks. He just hopes Seungwoo doesn’t notice in the dim lighting. “I kept wishing I could see you again.” 

“Well, here I am,” Seungwoo replies, voice low, but his words reach Seungyoun clearly, dripping like honey into his ears. “I’m all yours.” 

He knows the demon probably doesn’t mean it in the way he’s thinking. Who is he for Seungwoo to belong to, anyway? But he can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. The thought of Seungwoo being his brings an inexplicable high that Seungyoun has only felt once before: when he laid in bed with the demon. 

“I think I should be the one saying that,” Seungyoun ends up saying. 

“Hm?” The demon cocks his head to the side, brow raised curiously. “Do you want to be mine, Seungyoun?” He asks quietly. 

The question throws him off, and Seungyoun is sure that Seungwoo has taken note of all his tells. He’s always been bad at hiding things, after all. 

“If you’ll have me,” the angel replies, voice barely audible over the loud music playing. 

Let him be damned if Seungwoo mocks him for being so easy. He wants this. More than anything. 

Seungwoo doesn’t say anything, staring at Seungyoun with a blank expression as if he’s still trying to figure out what to say. _Here it comes,_ the angel thinks to himself, bracing himself for rejection and ridiculing. 

But then the demon is squeezing his hand, asking, “Would you like to come home with me again tonight?” 

“Yes,” Seungyoun answers pleadingly, heart thundering in his chest. “Please.” 

**————————**

Seungyoun has been to Hell before, aside from the time Seungwoo had taken him there. His angel duties sometimes included double-checking souls that went to Heaven and Hell. (The system isn’t perfect, and Seungyoun has seen Seungsik almost pop a vein whenever things got messed up pretty badly more times than he can count. Most of the time, it ended up in situations that were . . . irreversible, to put it lightly.) 

The first few times, Seungyoun had been scared he’d be trapped there forever, or get bullied by the demons residing in the so-called Underworld. But in reality, most demons didn’t care, too busy with their own leisure time or their jobs. Demons who are tasked to stay in Hell are much kinder and more responsible than the ones who stay on Earth, Seungyoun has observed. 

But right now, Seungyoun isn’t here for work, and frankly, he can’t bring himself to care about anything that goes on beyond the gates of Seungwoo’s home– beyond the four walls of his chambers. 

“Beautiful,” Seungwoo whispers, long fingers trailing along Seungyoun’s back, tracing over his spine and teasing where the base of his wings are. Seungyoun squirms under his touch, arching as he feels the tickle of the demon’s fingertips on his skin. 

He’s on his hands and knees, open and exposed for Seungwoo to take. The demon has two fingers working inside of him as well, rubbing along his walls and curling just so. Seungyoun draws in a shaky breath when Seungwoo adds another digit, pushing them in knuckle-deep. 

He lets out a high-pitched whine when Seungwoo finds his prostate, and his toes curl as the demon presses against it while he rubs his thumb over his perineum, stimulating him from both the inside and out. 

“Does it feel good, Seungyoun?” Seungwoo asks, voice airy as he twists and scissors his fingers a little harshly. This elicits a long moan from the angel, chest heaving and body trembling. He almost falls forward on the bed, but Seungwoo places a firm hand on his hip and guides him back to his knees. 

“Yes,” Seungyoun exhales. He jerks when he feels the demon touch his cock, now drooling with precum onto the bed. Seungwoo closes his fist loosely around his length, stroking it languidly as he continues fingering him. He swipes over the tip a few times, spreading the slick on his fingers and on Seungyoun’s dick. 

“I’m glad. You’re being so good for me,” Seungwoo says. “My angel,” he adds, and Seungyoun shivers at the words, feeling lightheaded. _My angel, my angel, my angel._ He would gladly be Seungwoo’s, would willingly offer his whole self to him. 

He’s drawn back to reality when Seungwoo leans over his back to kiss his wings, gasping and arching his back. They flutter almost embarrassingly as Seungwoo’s lips touch them, earning a hum from the demon.

“Still so sensitive,” Seungwoo comments with a light chuckle. 

He continues mouthing Seungyoun’s back, sucking at the skin around his angel’s mark right below his nape and licking at the base of his wings while pumping his fingers in and out of him. 

Eyes beginning to dampen with tears from Seungwoo’s ministrations, Seungyoun doesn’t know if he can last like this, feeling too much yet at the same time not enough.

He moans brokenly as Seungwoo slowly withdraws his fingers from him, hole clenching around nothing. It makes him feel empty, and Seungyoun starts to whine, unsettled by the loss. 

“Hey, I’m right here,” Seungwoo says in a soft voice, placing a gentle hand on his jaw and tilting his head so he can kiss the corner of his mouth. 

Seungyoun adjusts himself to let his lips slot right against Seungwoo’s, eyelids fluttering as he opens his mouth to let the demon’s tongue slip in, sucking on it clumsily. He feels Seungwoo smile against his lips, and he sighs as the demon caresses his cheek, kissing him with a mixture of fervor and tenderness that only feeds his desperation. 

“You’re so pretty,” Seungwoo says breathlessly after he pulls away, laughing softly when Seungyoun tries to chase after his lips. “My pretty angel.” 

“Seungwoo,” Seungyoun whines as the demon adjusts himself, letting his cock slide right in between the globes of Seungyoun’s ass. He pushes back against him, growing more and more frustrated with the way Seungwoo ruts against his ass, the head of his cock catching at Seungyoun’s rim but never quite going in. “Seungwoo,” he tries again. 

The demon hums at Seungyoun’s helpless plea, spreading his ass apart with his hands as he continues to grind against him. 

“If you want something, you need to ask for it nicely or wait until it is given. Weren’t you taught that in Heaven, angel?” He teases, smacking Seungyoun’s thigh hard enough for it to startle him, but not painful enough for it to actually hurt him. “Or have you abandoned everything you’ve learned because you've had a little taste of cock?”

Trembling and burning with heat from Seungwoo’s words, the angel whimpers, feeling tears trickle from his eyes and down his flushed cheeks.

“Please,” Seungyoun whispers after drawing in a breath, voice barely audible. “Please fuck me.” 

“What was that?” 

“Fuck me,” Seungyoun begs brokenly, this time loud enough for his voice to echo within the walls of Seungwoo’s bedroom. “Please fuck me, Seungwoo. I– I can’t anymore, it _hurts. Please._ Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me,”_ he babbles mindlessly, head hanging between his shoulders as he shakes all over. 

“Good boy,” Seungwoo praises sweetly. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He lines up his dick to Seungyoun’s entrance, blunt tip prodding and breaching his hole. And this, _this_ is what Seungyoun has been craving for all this time, what he’s been touching himself to. Always hoping it would happen again. 

The stretch of Seungwoo’s cock slowly entering him leaves Seungyoun gasping, little noises escaping his throat as the demon sinks into him fully. He slumps forward and buries his face in his arms, trying to stifle his moans as Seungwoo begins moving with slow, rhythmic thrusts, rolling his hips with every push in. 

It’s way better than Seungyoun had remembered. 

“Oh, fuck,” Seungyoun cries when Seungwoo gradually picks up the pace, hips slapping against his ass and thighs with force, the sound filling his ears obscenely. He feels Seungwoo grip his hips tight, and Seungyoun hopes they’ll bruise, wanting remnants of this night for the next days to come. 

“Look at you,” Seungwoo murmurs, slowing down to fuck into Seungyoun with deep thrusts, his hands moving from the angel’s hips to caress and squeeze his ass. “Taking cock like you were made for it.”

Seungyoun’s breathing stutters, and humiliation coils in his belly as he answers, “Made for you,” through choked moans. 

“Yeah?” Seungwoo says. Seungyoun keens as he feels the demon shift, now rocking into him at a different angle, and the angel’s eyes roll back as Seungwoo starts hitting his prostate. 

“Shameless, aren’t you?” He adds as Seungyoun tries to push back against him, and in return he presses in deep, grinding his hips just to see Seungyoun writhe and whimper against the sheets. 

Seungwoo doesn’t bother to hide his pleasure, groaning and cursing as he continues using Seungyoun’s hole, shoving his cock into him repeatedly. The helpless moans and sobs coming from the angel underneath him only add fuel to his arousal. 

Weakened, the angel drops down on the bed, hissing as his cock rubs against the mattress with every thrust of Seungwoo’s hips. The demon leans over him, taking hold of his wrists and pinning him further on the bed. Their current position makes it easier for him to fuck him, and Seungyoun has no choice but to take it. Not that he doesn’t love it. 

“Gonna–” Seungyoun breathes, his own moan cutting himself off. “Gonna cum. I’m so close. _Please.”_

“Then cum,” Seungwoo mumbles into his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. “Cum for me, angel.” 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Seungyoun’s orgasm to hit him like a crashing wave, body taut and breathing laboured. But Seungwoo doesn’t stop, still chasing after his own pleasure even as the angel tightens around him. His movements become rougher, his own moans mixing with Seungyoun’s. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ Seungwoo pulls out before he can reach his climax, and the angel whines at the loss, hole clenching around air. 

The demon shuffles to straddle Seungyoun’s lower back, eyebrows knitted as he strokes himself into completion, letting out a loud cry as he cums. His load splatters across Seungyoun’s wings. The angel shivers at the feeling. 

“You didn’t cum inside,” Seungyoun finds himself mumbling as Seungwoo gently coaxes him to lay on his back. The demon stares at him for a few seconds, obviously taken aback, before barking out laughter. 

“Oh, baby,” Seungwoo coos, brushing the back of his fingers along Seungyoun’s soft cheek. “How about next time?”

The angel smiles at that, inhibitions lost as exhaustion and post-coital drowsiness takes over, taking Seungwoo’s hand and holding it between his own two hands. “Next time,” he echoes. 

And in the morning, when Seungyoun wakes up in Seungwoo’s arms, all cleaned up, he doesn’t try to slip away again. 

This time, he stays for breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, thank you so so so much! kudos and comments are very much welcomed!!! 
> 
> twt: atsuwdz


End file.
